mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alena Rubini
Alena Rubini aka Jenna Angel (March 1st 1987 - September 13th 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Gemma Rubini and Rico Angel. She is one of the Angels of Death, along with her brother DC Fitzgerald. Growing up, Alena ran into much trouble. She was locked in a crypt, raped, and tortured. She was forced to watch her father die. And then she was hospitalized, where she received illegal treatments. Alena moved away from Ruby Springs when she was twelve years old. When she was 20 years old she was diagnosed with an advanced form of cancer, and had to move in with her uncles Damon Rubini and Carmine Rubini. The two of them took care of her the best they could. In 2010 her brother returned to town and together they began The Killer's Game in an attempt at killing The Legend. They killed several prostitutes as practice, before killing Marshall Kingston, his son, and his son's wife. She continued her killing spree, and ultimately succeeded in killing The Legend shortly before her death. She died in her Uncle's arms, after having killed The Legend. =Early Life= Alena's early childhood was far from perfect. In 1998 at 11 years of age she and a number of other children were locked in a crypt for three days by Finn Sasser and Chris Cable. She spent three days in the crypt without food or water. She was so malnourished that she had to be taken to the local hospital for treatment. She cried for her mother for days afterwards. But that wasn't all for Alena or her brother, Grey. They were both molested by Connor Chapman, the local priest. It got to the point where Alena and her brother didn't want to go to church anymore. But even then they weren't able to escape the pain. Their mother, driven insane to the point that she gave her only daughter to Atrum Ordos an insanely dark cult. =Atrum Ordos= Atrum Ordos was the worst part for Alena. She was raped by many of the members, and had to watch as they killed other girls her age. She was kept in filthy conditions, and wasn't given any clothing. She cried for her mother for several hours of every day. Eventually she turned up pregnant with The Legend's child -- the purpose of her being presented as a gift. However, her father managed to save her from the group. Unfortunately, they killed him in front of Jenna and her brother. This traumatized both of them. But the group let them go, not wanting to risk losing the baby. They were both admitted to the care of Dr. Marshall Kingston. =Hospitalization= But the worst wasn't over yet. Alena and her brother were admitted to the mental institute. There she and her brother were experimented on by Dr. Kingston. Grey received shock therapy, while Alena was receviing radiation therapy. It was this therapy that would later lead to her developing cancer and killing her. But the therapy was unhelpful to Alena. She felt abandoned -- by her father who was dead. By her brother who would not speak. Even by The Legend. Driven insane she wrote the following poem: : HE COMES FOR ME TONIGHT OH WHAT OH WHAT WILL I WEAR HE COMES FOR ME TONIGHT THE LEGEND HE COMES FOR ME DO I WEAR CASUAL OR DO I WEAR A DRESS OH ME OH MY OH ME I AM SUCH A MESS Alena refused to eat, thinking that The Legend wouldn't see her until she lost some weight. At 4'2 she only weighed 40 lbs. She was very confused, and thought she was doing the right thing. After giving birth at the age of 12, her daughter was taken away from her. She would later be adopted by different couples, ending up in Passion Point Florida. After a year of treatment, Alena and her brother were transfered out of the Kingston Building. It was then that she'd be able to have her first glimpse of a better life. =Away from Ruby Springs= Jenna went to live with her Grandfather Stefano Rubini while her brother went to live with his Great Uncle Raphael Rubini. Growing up with her grandfather, she was fairly sheltered. She enjoyed playing pretend, and enjoyed acting. But she never attended school. Her grandfather was afraid to let her out into the world becuase of all the things that had happened to her. She was able to put the past behind her until 2007 when she was diagnosed with cancer, and given less than 3 years to live. This cripled Alena. Then her grandfather died. So she sought out the only person that she could -- her brother. She managed to find Grey, and the two plotted revenge together. =Return to Ruby Springs= In 2007 she returned to Ruby Springs. There she found it hard to acclimate to the town. She took the name Alena in order to hide herself from those who wanted to pry. She got a job as an actress, and enjoyed acting in plays. It was the only thing she could do. She became addicted to several medicines. Her brother moved to town after she did, so that they could being their plan to kill the people who had wronged them. It took them a few years to put their plan together. But by 2010, they were ready to go through with their ultimate revenge. =Angel of Death= Starting in late 2009, they began killing Prostitutes as practice. They hid the bodies in the pig farm at the Wakefield Ranch. Then on May 30th, 2010 they killed Marshall Kingston, his son Kelvin Kingston and Kelvin's wife Erin Kingston. They had also held Marshall's wife Victoria Kingston and daughter Claire Kingston who were rescued on June 26th -- nearly a month later. Though they had left them with some food nd water. Their next murder was that of Hank Wakefield who had also been wronged by The Legend. But in his drunken state, he had also killed Lana Clark's mother and father. So they justified his murder with the wrongs that he had done. Then, as they promised, they took care of Candace Swain by killing her abusive husband Tom Swain which also helped clear her of the murder charges against her. They then tracked down Guy Weston, Mark Emile, and Connie Dobbs-- because they had chosen to leave their families. Something the Angels' deemed unforgivable.Connor Chapman was next. Chapman was the town priest, but also a pedophile, who had molested both of them when they were younger. Alan Harper, Levi Phelps, and Richard Davenport were followers of Atrum Ordos, the group that worships The Legend. A group that Jenna and Grey knew they'd have to deal with. They also killed Jett Wellington, who often aided Atrum ordos, and Riley Kimball for testifying against Candace. William Whitner was next, who had caused the town much grief. [Canterberry, who was a part of the group that locked them in the crypt, and someone who continually cheated on his wife. Finn Sasser and Chris Cable were killed for the Crypt Incident as well. And Tion Jones-Jennings for killing Selena Ramos, someone else who took a parent from their child. Something Jett Wellington had also fit under. Thomas Mason was killed to hurt Giles through Wes and Crissy. And because he had ignored his daughter. Karina Flowers was just another prostitute. While Giselle Mercado was killed to unite the Rubini Family. Alice Dae for being the one to convince Gemma to send Alena to Atrum Ordos. And Heidi Ercisson, merely because she got in the way. After Grey's death, Jenna's plan was in place. Grey's blood had been poisoned so that when Atrum Ordos drank it, they too would die of poison. Jenna then kidnapped Giles Hughes, and took him to the Wakefield Farm. She then gave him poisoned water. Though he tried to escape, it was all for not. She killed him in the same way that he killed her father -- she cut off his fingers, beat him with a hammer, and then nailed nails into his body. Shortly after, Jenna died from the cancer in her body, happy to have completed her revenge. =Quotes= "No he won't. He's forgotten about his little angel." "EXACTLY! I had been slowly giving him the antidote to a very strong poison. We knew that Atrum Ordos drinks the blood of it's enemies after their deaths. So when they stole his body. When they drank his blood. THEY WERE DRINKING POISON! HAHAHAH!" "Descendant of Mathias Bloom. You should have been the one kicked out of Cascade Falls. You should have been the one who had nobody love you! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO SUFFER!" "I'm...tired Uncle Damon. Can you... read me a bedtime story. Like you did when I was a little girl...?" Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Killers Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0